One Hundred Years
by the smell of autumn
Summary: Fifteen for a moment, caught in between ten and twenty, just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are. One hundred moments in the life of Lily Luna Potter. Lily/Lysander
1. Prolouge: Meet Lily Luna

**A/N: I'm in Sex-Ed, can you expect any less from me?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny POV:

The little pink plus sign stared up at me as I sat on the toilet, chin hanging down in disbelief.

_I'm pregnant. Again. The third time now._

Not that it was extremely bad to be pregnant, no. Currently I had two bundles of joy, two happy little boys with their father's black hair. But, another? So soon? I had only had Albus a bit less than a year ago, could I handle two babies both so young? And what about James? He just turned two, what would he think? How would he deal with another baby in the house? Oh, and Harry, he was doing so well lately at work, just about ready to get promoted. Should I tell him tonight? Yes. That's one question I know the answer to. He would want to know.

I sighed. Another baby.

Suddenly a cry came from the living room, making me shoot up off the toilet and race into the room. I found James lying on the ground, clutching his head and glaring at the coffee table. I picked him up and he stuttered about, telling me how it hit him. I shushed him and rocked back and forth as I carried him to the kitchen, only just noticing the time. I pulled out a couple pots and started the noodles boiling. Tonight we were having spaghetti, Harry's most recent craving. I put James down, giving him a light kiss where it hurt and he wandered off to where Albus was.

Soon the water began to boil and I tossed in the noodles as well as putting the sauce in a different pot. There was a rattling sound that came from the front door and I knew Harry was home. James heard it too and came running out of Albus' room toward the door. Moments after he left, Albus crawled out himself, drool covering his chin. The door closed with a click and then you could hear a small giggle and a low chuckle.

"Daddy!" A high-pitched voice called out.

"James!" Harry called back to him before probably picking him up and spinning him around. Upon noticing that Albus came out to see him too, he would pick him up as well and kiss his head. "How's my boys?" I could practically see the loving look embedded in his green eyes.

"Good. Head hurts. Table hit me." James told his exciting tale to his father and I turned to see the confusion spread across his face as he looked up at me. I crossed the room and kissed his cheek.

"He ran into the coffee table." I answered shortly, smiling at James and Harry. Albus was curling his little fists into Harry's shirt and blinking up at his dad. Harry chuckled again and then placed the boys down, making sure to set Albus in his high-chair.

"How was work?" I asked as I stirred the noodles and checked on the sauce.

"Fine, tiring, but fine. We got another report of the whereabouts of a run-away Death Eater. Hurrough said, after he got back from catching him of course, that the man was cowering in a corner shouting that he will be back, that he isn't dead. Delusional man. I feel bad for him." He mutter placing his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at me.

"What are his charges?" I asked whilst draining the pasta.

"Well, of course nothing until we discover who he is. We think he might be one of the newer Death Eaters. His Veritaserum trial is next Wednesday." He answered. I nodded and set the table.

"So how was your day?" He asked.

"Decent, nothing really exciting. I went over to Hermione's. Rose is so adorable, tottling about. She looks so much like Hermione but with Ron's eyes." I smiled in memory. Hermione and I had talked about the baby this afternoon, well, more like the possibility of the baby. I set down the food and went to get James.

He was sitting in the middle of his room, surrounded in toys from various relatives. He looked up at me and smiled. He clambered to his feet and then tip-toed over to me, raising his arms out to me.

"Dinner is ready, baby." I smiled down at him and picked him up, carrying him into the kitchen and setting him down at his chair. He picked up a noodle covered in sauce and aimed it for his mouth, missing just a bit and covering his chin. I sighed and wiped it off before taking a bite of my own spaghetti. It tasted delicious. You could taste the oregano used in the sauce and it made me feel like I was in an Italian restaurant.

"Hmmm… This is delicious." Harry moaned as he cut up some more noodles for Albus.

"Thanks." I grinned at him, prying my eyes away from the spaghetti and to his face.

…

Harry helped with the clean-up after dinner and we set the kids in James' room with the toys.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you." I placed a plate on his side of the sink.

"What is it, Gin?" He asked, sounding weary. That's when I turned my eyes on him.

"I'm pregnant." His chin dropped and he dropped the ceramic plate onto the floor and it shattered. He gaped at me for a moment before grinning broadly and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so happy! I've got to do this while I still can." He smirked and squeezed me tighter and I squeezed back and laughed at his joke.

Hopefully, these next nine months would pass easier than they did with James.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!" I cried as another wave of cramps washed over my body. Even in the magical world, giving birth could be a pain. I knew from past experience though, that it is worth it.

Harry rushed into the room and the Healers quickly placed a mask over his mouth.  
"I'm here, Gin, I'm here. Just push. You know what to do, this is number three." He tried aimlessly to comfort me.

"Shut your trap. You have no idea what I'm going through." I growled at him. His eyes widened and his grip tightened on my hand.  
"One last push, Mrs. Potter and the baby should be out." A female Healer with light blond hair appeared at my left and I shuddered out a breath before I began to push again.

With a groan and a grunt a new sound entered the room. The sound of a baby's cry, it sounded throughout the room and the blond Healer at my left smiled at me and announced it was a girl. I sighed and smiled slightly, glad it was over.

Within a few waiting moments I found a small girl in my arms. I looked down and saw wide blue eyes and a tuft of dark hair.

"She's beautiful." Harry breathed from beside me. I smiled up at him and then back down to the little girl in my arms.

"Harry, meet your daughter, Lily Luna."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! Now, wasn't that sweet?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Katie**


	2. My Baby

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I shouldn't spew out excuses because you probably won't read them anyway but, I'm nearly done with chapter three already (because I wrote that first by accident). So you should be happy. Next chapter: LYSANDER COMES!**

* * *

**James POV:**

A baby? What really was a baby? Is Albus a baby? No, he follows me around and says a few things to me. Babies can't talk right?

Why did a "baby" make my Mummy fat? What was so exciting about this "baby" that made Grandmum Molly pace anxiously around the waiting room and that made Daddy go rushing when Mummy cried his name? Why was Aunt Hermione trying to act calm around Albus and I when I saw her glance toward the door every once and a while. What was a baby?

What was this thing that brought Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur come with Vicky, Dom, and Louie? And why was Uncle Charlie here? I thought he lived far away… Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey were in this small white room too, Uncle Percy was reading while Aunt Audrey was watching Molly play. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George too, with Fred. Why did everyone seem nervous? Uncle Ron snored beside Grandpop and Charlie; he seemed to be the only one not particularly worried. He never was though.

I looked up at Teddy who was sitting beside me talking to Fred and Vicky. Teddy had lived with my Daddy since I could remember.

"Teddy?" I asked. He turned to me, still grinning from what ever was said that made Fred pee his pants.

"Yeah, James?" He answered.

"What's a-" I was cut off as a blond lady came into the room.

"The baby was born. It's a girl." She gushed. "Everything is fine, you may go see her now."

Everyone quickly jumped up and filed out of the room. I grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him out with me.

We came into another white room-this one was filled with machines and a few chairs. No chairs were left when we got there and there was hardly any room to move. This room was smaller than the last and it was mostly taken up by the bed. Everyone was crowding around the bed and I could _just_ see Daddy smiling and chatting with Uncle George. I felt a tug on my hand and looked down to see Albus looking up at me with big green eyes.

"Where's Mummy?" He asked.

"In the bed." I told him. He frowned.

"I can't see her." I then frowned also, realizing this was true, and stood on my toes. I could see the top of her head.

"C'mon." I pushed myself between Uncle Percy and Aunt Angelina, tightly holding onto Al's hand. I was in a sea of legs and momentarily, I was lost. The only thing I was sure of was the small, chubby hand clinging tightly to mine.

After more pushing and shoving, I was at the edge of the metal bed. On the cheap bed sat my Mummy and in her arms sat a small round thing with a tuft of dark hair peaking out a blankie. I stared at the bundle for a moment.

Is that a baby? It's not very pretty. The small bundle squirmed and soon I saw a tiny little hand pop out. It was pink and oh so tiny. Albus cried, "Mummy!" and came as close as possible to the bed. He wrapped his fingers around a bar that was on the side and stood on his toes to see her face.

"Albus, James, how's my boys?" She looked down at us and I took her in. Her hair was damp and she hand circles under her eyes. She looked tired.

Albus smiled up at her and pointed at the lump in her arms. "What's that?" He asked.

"This is your baby sister, Lily." She bent over slightly and showed us the "baby". It's eyes were closed and it's face was pink. I wrinkled my nose and leaned away from the bundle while Albus leaned forward and touched it's nose. The eyes flew open, spotting us all before it's mouth opened and let out a cry, making him jump back. Daddy saw and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, James she's just a baby." He ruffled my hair and I looked up at him.

"Want to hold her?" I snapped my attention back to my Mummy who was looking at me with a smile. I looked back down at the bundle which was whimpering still with it's red face and shook my head. Mum laughed and brought the baby back to her chest.

…

"Mummy! Where's Lily?" I ran into the kitchen, clutching Lily's stuffed pigmy puff.

"In the living room with Daddy, why?" She then turned to face me and saw the stuffed pigmy and sighed. "James, why do you have her favorite toy?"

"I found it in the back yard when me, Al, and Teddy were playing Auror." I told her.

"Alright." She then turned back to the egg salad sandwiches she was making for lunch. I turned and walked into our small living room. I spotted my Dad sitting on the floor with a small girl. The little girl had thin, curly auburn hair and big greenish-brown eyes. She was laughing as he made faces at her.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran into his body, making him topple backwards.

"Ah, hello James!"

"Dames!" Lily giggled and jumped on my back as well.

"Lily! I've found your pigmy puff in the yard." I sat up on my dad's chest and handed Lily the little blue blob. She giggled and held it close to her face.

"James, that was nice of you." Daddy looked up at me. "Lily say 'thank you'." Lily looked at me and grinned revealing a few teeth here and there.

"Dank you Dames." She leaned in a gave me a quick kiss. I would never tell Albus, but it felt nice. I felt like a great big brother. I made a face and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand though. I ruffled her curls and ran back outside to find Albus.

It had been over a year since Lily was born. She was so different than Albus and I. I don't know why, but something was different. I tried to play Aurors with her but all she did was topple over and cry. Albus never did that. I guess she's still a baby. She's my baby though.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all liked that. I thought it was rather cute if I say so myself. So anyway, I'm hosting a story contest. It's called, As Lovers Go. For details check the story I posted and for the email check my profile! It is any generation so take your pick!**

**With love (and lots of snow!),**

**Katie**


End file.
